


bless you

by lenalipbite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a badass, F/F, Kara takes care of her, Lena is sick, Lena sneezes and almost dies, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenalipbite/pseuds/lenalipbite
Summary: Lena gets sick and Kara takes care of herorA dragon crashes through Lena's office and her loud sneeze almost causes the dragon to kill her, but Alex walks in like a badass and saves the day.





	bless you

Lena was at L-Corp when it first happened. She was in her basement lab working on an upgrade for the nanites that she had acquired when she bought Spheerical Industries. She didn’t think much of it when she sneezed and brushed it off and continued working. It must’ve been all the dust that had gathered in her lab because she hadn’t used it recently. It  _ must’ve _ been the dust. 

 

The second time it happened, Lena was at home. She had finished her work early and decided to head home for some much needed relaxing time. She had a book in one hand and a glass of wine in the other as she was sat comfortably in her bathtub. Lena was about to set her glass aside to turn the page when the sneeze racked her entire body. She blamed it on all the bubbles that were in the bathtub. One of them must’ve tickled her nose (even though her face wasn’t anywhere near any of the bubbles). 

 

The next day, Lena woke up with a stuffy nose and a sore body. She knew she was sick but there was no way a little cold was going to keep her from working. And besides, she had promised Kara that they could have lunch together that day since they hadn’t seen each other in a few days. 

 

Kara was with her when it happened for the third time. Lena was in the middle of explaining her new project when she sneezed super loudly. Kara froze and for a moment, both of the women stayed silent, the sneeze still ringing in both of their ears. 

 

“Are you sick?” Kara asked quietly, as if speaking any louder would somehow break Lena.

 

“No,” Lena lied. Kara didn’t believe her. Of course she didn’t. Lena’s voice sounded really nasally and Kara cursed herself for not noticing this sooner. 

 

Kara snorted. “You literally sound like Darth Vader when you breathe. Lena,  _ what _ are you doing at work?” Before Lena even had the chance to reply to the question, Kara was getting up and packing up her things. 

 

“You’re leaving?” Lena questioned. She knew people generally don’t like being around someone who’s sick, but she never thought Kara would be one of them. 

 

“No.  _ We’re _ leaving,” Kara replied. Lena couldn’t even process what Kara had said before she was being dragged up and off of the couch. Usually, she would protest and argue that she was  _ fine _ , but Kara’s hand was wrapped around hers and she couldn’t find it in herself to say something that would remove it. 

 

\---

 

On the car ride home, Lena had fallen asleep with her head leaning against Kara’s shoulder. So when she woke up a few hours later in Kara’s bed under one of the warmest blankets to ever exist, she was a bit confused. Lena was about to get out of bed to search for Kara when she felt an arm holding her back. 

 

_ Kara _

 

She looked out the window to find a pitch black sky staring back at her. Lena knew she should remove Kara’s arm from around her body. Kara was her  _ friend _ . Nothing more. But Lena enjoyed the feeling of Kara’s body enveloping around her so a few minutes later, she fell back into a deep slumber.

 

Lena woke up that morning feeling even worse than she did the day before. She shivered as she shuffled out of Kara’s bed and slowly made her way to the kitchen where Kara was waiting for her. Kara smiled at her softly, holding out a cup of coffee for her. “Good morning, Lee.”

 

Lena groaned in response and plopped herself down in the seat next to Kara. “What time is it?” she croaked out.

 

“Around 11:30,” Kara laughed and replied with a smirk. “You slept like a baby.” 

 

“11:30!? Kara, I should’ve been awake hours ago! Why didn’t you wake me?” Lena almost choked on her coffee. She put her drink aside and frantically looked around to find her coat and shoes.

 

“Lena, it’s Sunday. You don’t have to go to work. I didn’t wake you because you’re still sick,” Kara replied in a soothing voice that almost instantaneously calmed down Lena’s nerves. That’s when Lena finally took in her surroundings. She was in Kara’s apartment in a pair of pajamas that were most definitely  _ not _ her own. When Kara saw Lena looking down at her clothes, she said with a small blush, “Those are mine. Even though you looked amazing in that skirt and shirt like usual, I didn’t think you’d be comfortable sleeping in them so I helped you change into something softer.”

 

A silence took over the room as Lena tried to gather her thoughts and still her heart that was beating  _ way _ to fast to be normal. She had a few more questions like  _ does Kara always think Lena looks amazing _ and  _ did Kara see her shirtless _ but before she could even open her mouth to say anything, a sneeze took over her body. 

 

“Bless you,” Kara laughed. “I was going to make pancakes but I wasn’t really sure what you wanted to eat for breakfast.”

 

Lena couldn’t even remember the last time she had actually eaten a meal, and as if on cue, her stomach let out a loud grumble. She picked up her coffee cup and said with a small voice, “Pancakes are fine.”

 

Kara grinned and immediately got to work. She wanted to use her superspeed to finish making the pancakes quickly, but she still hadn’t told Lena about being Supergirl. And maybe a part of her also enjoyed making breakfast for Lena. 

 

\---

 

Sunday ended quickly, maybe a bit too quickly for Lena, but she still enjoyed Kara’s company throughout the day. After figuring out Lena had never actually seen a Disney movie, Kara refused to let Lena move until they both finished watching Mulan, Finding Nemo, and the Little Mermaid. 

 

Kara wanted Lena to stay until she was feeling better, but Lena had to go to work, and Kara knew there was no way to convince her into staying one more night. 

 

The next day, Lena got up really early to catch up on the work she planned to do over the weekend but couldn’t because she spent it with Kara. And maybe she also couldn’t sleep as well without Kara’s body wrapped around hers.

 

Hours passed without interruption. For once, Lena believed that she could have a peaceful and productive day. She was wrong. Lena was in the middle of reading a company merging agreement when a  _ dragon _ crashed through her balcony and into her office.

 

Supergirl flew in right after it and grabbed all the pieces of glass before anything could pierce Lena’s skin. “Are you o-”  _ Thump _ . The dragon’s tail tripped Supergirl before she could finish whatever she was saying. 

 

Lena meant to walk over to Supergirl and do  _ something _ to help, but Supergirl had another idea. She sped over to where Lena was standing and placed her on the floor behind the couch. “Her name is Fluffball. She accidentally inhaled some chemicals and they made her blind and now she’s freaking out. As long as you stay silent, she won’t be able to find you.” 

 

Lena stared at her with wide eyes. Staying silent was easy enough but the fact that the only thing keeping her from being barbequed by a dragon was her  _ couch _ was a bit unsettling. 

 

Standing up, Supergirl brought out a syringe from her boot. But Supergirl couldn’t even take one step before it happened again. A sneeze. A loud one. 

 

Fluffball turned around to face the source of the noise. She opened her mouth in preparation for breathing fire and Supergirl, determined to protect Lena, gripped her cape and was about to bring it up when Lena’s office door was broken open. 

 

Alex walked in holding a syringe gun and fired. Poor Fluffball couldn’t even turn around before Alex shot him 4 times. Almost immediately, the dragon peacefully passed out. Stepping over the dragon’s tail, Alex walked up to where Supergirl and Lena were crouched behind the couch. “Sorry about the mess. The FBI will fix this up in one day.”

 

Lena had to hold back the urge to snort.  _ FBI _ . For some reason, they still thought she didn’t know of the DEO even though they literally had her help them build a lead dispersion device not even one whole year ago. But instead of saying what she really wanted to say, Lena simply nodded. She didn’t want to open up this can of worms. She was tired and just wanted to go home and maybe get some work done before going to bed. 

 

As if Supergirl could read her mind, she cleared her throat and brought Lena’s attention back to her. “I’ll drop you home.” Supergirl sounded defeated but determined to stay with her so Lena didn’t have the heart to say no. Nodding her head, Lena walked into the hero’s arms, as if she had done this her whole life. 

 

Supergirl held onto Lena as if her life depended on it. In a way, it kind of did. Lena was Kara’s humanity. She’s what kept her grounded during her darkest moments. “I’m sorry.” Lena pulled back but not so far that their embrace ended. She raised her eyebrow as if to portray her confusion at that statement. “I couldn’t protect you. If Agent Danvers hadn’t shown up, I-” Supergirl’s voice cracked. 

 

Lena didn’t know how to respond to Supergirl’s sudden confession of emotion, so she reacted in the most un-Lena way possible and hugged Supergirl. Neither of them knew how long they stayed in each other’s arms, but this time Lena was the one to break the silence. 

 

“Take me home, Supergirl.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter: @lenalipbite


End file.
